<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Not Us- Draco Malfoy by theburnofsweetwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409787">But Not Us- Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburnofsweetwater/pseuds/theburnofsweetwater'>theburnofsweetwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburnofsweetwater/pseuds/theburnofsweetwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to explain this story? A love story, a coming of age, a retelling of common events in Harry Potter, I promise there will be diversity. Possible enemies to lovers, and lots of action. Many aspects are loosely based on some of my favorite works of classic literature. If I'm being honest, I don't know how long this story will be. Give it a chance, but only if you would like to of course. </p><p>Much love, Em. </p><p>All the credit for most of the characters, places, and etc go to J.K.R.</p><p>This is my work from my Wattpad by the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long cobblestone road stretched wide and dark in front of the manor.  Icy white crystals dusted lightly along the path. Every few moments, the sound of hooves would gallop by, leaving large hoove marks left in the snow. Looking down at the hoove marks forming on the ground below, was a young boy. His short platinum hair lay unkempt and wet. The boy still bore a green wool coat on his shoulders. He looked outside at the world below confused as to why his mother ushered him upstairs. </p><p>"Draco, I need you to wait upstairs for me, okay? Go be a good boy and wait upstairs." </p><p>"Momma, why?" he had whined. He shook half from the cold snow melting on his skin, and half from fear about this new unknown part of his mother. </p><p>"Just go upstairs now, love."</p><p>So, Draco climbed the stairs and sat in front of the window. Every now and then, he'd wonder if he should change out of his wet clothes. It shook him to the core, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the front yard. In all of the ten years of his life, he'd seen a lot of the wizarding world, but never something this peculiar. </p><p>Soon he saw a man in a long black cloak approach the house. Draco moved closer to the window, tempted to open it, but not wanting his mother to know that he was watching the people outside. The glass stung cold against his small pale fingers, but he didn't move away. Below him, his father's long blond hair blew in the wind as he strolled briskly to the man in the cloak. Their hands met and shook like old friends. His mother tentatively walked up to the man. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. This earned a scowl from his father, but it quickly turned into a warm smile.</p><p>They both walked the man inside, exchanging a glance of worry and concern about the sudden appearance of this visitor. </p><p>Draco walked down the dark corridors of the manor, his young mind ful of questions about this man's unexpected visit, and why his mom didn't want him downstairs. Hours seemed to pass, and they still sat somewhere downstairs. The young boy knew this was a different kind of visit because he couldn't hear laughing or music coming from the parlor before. The house was still and silent. A pin could drop and everyone would hear. </p><p>He considered for a moment if he should go downstairs and check on them. Maybe they wanted to see how long it took him to come downstairs. This thought was interrupted however by his mom's loud call for him. </p><p>"Draco! Come downstairs please!" </p><p>And so, he did. He ran down the stairwells and into the dining room where he found the cloaked man sitting at the head of the table with the hood removed from his face. The man has dark black hair and a scowl on his lips. His black eyes looked at Draco with a look of confusion. </p><p>"How old is he?" the mysterious man asked.</p><p>"Severus, aren't you going to introduce yourself first?"</p><p>"Narcissa, be polite, I'm a guest remember."</p><p>Narcissa bowed her and turned her attention to her son instead. Draco looked confused and stood there flabbergasted at this man sitting in his dad's seat at the table. A cold gush of wind hit him, but part of him wondered if it was really wind at all. He drew closer to the dark wood table where his family ate every night. </p><p>"Draco," his mother whispered to him, "say hello"</p><p>He shivered a little and dropped his head. "Hello," he murmured. </p><p>"Son, speak up and look at me while talking to me" Severus spoke harshly. </p><p>"Hello sir," he said again, making direct eye contact with the older man. </p><p>"Hello Draco, how old are you currently?" he replied, taking a sweeter tone when he realized how scared the child was of him. He knew the boy would answer better this way, and maybe trust him more. </p><p>"I'm 10, sir," he paused "what are the hoove marks in the front yard? You didn't ride here, there are no horses." </p><p>"You will learn in time" he turned his attention to Lucius "he will do sufficiently."</p><p> </p><p>The man left as quickly as he came. His cloak sweeping across the hardwood floors. The house now thundering with the sound of his heavy footsteps. The Malfoy's saw him out, and Draco returned to his upstairs bedroom to change into warm clothes for dinner. Little did he know, he'd be seeing the man by the name Severus a lot more in the coming years. </p><p>The snowfall harshened outside. Leaving the moon to reflect upon the ground below. Draco heard a wolf howl somewhere in the distance, and with that, he climbed down the stairs once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one on the train.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A train whistled and pulled up to the platform. The steam from the engine washing everyone with heat and the distinct smell of burning. Draco wandered the platform up and down. The sound of his boots clicking against the cobblestone drowned out by the rush of people heading up to the train. He always put this part of going to Hogwarts off as long as possible. In all his years at the school, he had never liked the train. It meant sitting with friends who were only there because they wanted to impress their families as much as he wanted to please his. </p><p>He looked out at the crowd. He saw redheads nearing closer to him. Their family all laughing and smiling before getting in the nearest car to head to school. His blood began to boil when he saw the Weasley's give each of their children a hug goodbye. He felt his fists clench and his heart sink when the brown-haired Potter and Granger approached them. The golden trio was reunited again. </p><p>He ran onto the nearest car. Not minding the looks of confusion coming from the onlookers. He didn't care. The heat of the train hit him with a force like a hug he'd never had. Tears pricked in his eyes as he rushed to the closest open cabin. He closed the door behind him and pulled down the curtains meant for changing. As soon as he sat down, he tore his black blazer off his arms and threw it into the seat across from him. </p><p>"Weak weak weak weak weak weak weak," he whispered to himself, "if you cry, you're weak."</p><p>His breathing became ragged, uneven. Draco buried his face in his hands for a moment and let himself sob. </p><p>"Weak weak weak weak weak weak weak," he could almost hear his father scream at him. </p><p>Draco wanted to scream back. He wanted so badly for the pain to end and for him to go back to hours before the snow started on that fateful day when he was ten. Here he is now, crying on a train at sixteen. </p><p>His eyes reddened from the tears, and his body became warm. It felt like he was on fire. Everything he touched would burn. He attention turned to the window. Draco looked over into the distance watching the world rush by for a few minutes before picking himself up. He put his black suit coat back on, fixed his hair while looking out the window, and allowed himself to start the trek to the dining car where his friends sat.</p><p>The dining car had a distinct scent of cinnamon. As he entered the car, he scanned the room. Many kids sat at tables and ate numerous different snacks. He saw his friends in the corner laughing. Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle all looking so content with life. He hesitated before going to sit with them. They looked pleased with each other. That was until Pansy caught his eye. He tried to smile the best he could. The warmness of the gesture was lost on her though, for she suddenly looked down with a look of sadness. He strode over to the table and took a seat next to Blaise. </p><p>"Hello Draco, how was your summer?" Pansy asked from across the table.</p><p>Hell was what he wanted to say, but he choked back his pain and simply stated, "Perfectly adequate." </p><p>That cold remark was the last thing he said to them.  A warm question ended with his cold snapback. He couldn't tell them about his task. He couldn't tell them about the duty he was given. </p><p>He looked around the car for the final half-hour of the ride. He analyzed each person. He wondered how they would feel about him after he completed his task. Draco knew with a certainty they would advocate for his death. It hit him like a thousand bricks all at once. If he were to complete his task, he would lose everything he built. If he didn't, he would lose his family, and possibly his own life. Either way, he could very well die. It sent a chill down his spine. </p><p>He was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Harry approaching him in a now-empty train car. </p><p>"Potter"</p><p>"Malfoy"</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer. He looked at Draco confused. </p><p>"Well?" Draco spoke again, "Don't waste my time, Potter."</p><p>With that remark Harry spoke quickly, "I saw you staring at us on the platform," his voice slowed down, "if you ever think about hurting any of them, I will personally ensure you get sent straight to Azkaban."</p><p>Draco chuckled at him. Azkaban was the least of his worries. Draco pushed past him and left the car. 'Harry thought he could intimidate him? What a joke' he thought as he walked off the train. The cool Hogwarts ground's breeze hitting him with a force making his cheeks go red for the wind. His boots resumed their clicking, this time echoing loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>